I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of fluid delivery systems;
The invention is more particularly in the field of fluid delivery systems for commercial, residential, and industrial buildings;
The invention is most particularly in the field of fluid delivery systems which provide fluid at a point of use which has instantaneous control of characteristics of the fluid being delivered for use at a point of service.
II. Description of the Prior Art
I am familiar with existing water systems directed at assuring that a characteristic of the water, particularly, but not necessarily exclusively the temperature is always immediately available at points of use such as a wash basin, shower, kitchen sink, and the like. These systems are generally of two types.
In one type is an instantaneous hot water system a high power water heating device is located directly at a point of use and so configured as to immediately heat cold water coming from a supply line at the point of use. Such systems can be difficult to install and costly, particularly in existing buildings and the like.
The second system for providing temperature control such as instantaneous hot water at a point of use is the installation of a small size conduit along side a main hot water supply line, connected to the main hot water supply line adjacent the point of use and running along side the main hot water supply line back and into to a hot water storage tank with a pump provided to establish a constant recirculation of a small amount of hot water in order to maintain the availability of hot water at the point of use during times when the hot water is not being used. These systems are difficult and costly when installed in existing buildings which previously had no such system.
I have searched literature, available commercial products, and patent data and have found no prior art which incorporates or suggests the new, novel, unique, and useful characteristics of my present invention which is described below.